


Seasons of Friendship, Yearning, Kisses, And Love

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Intense Stares, Multi, Neighbors, New Republic City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week 2020, Seasons, Sensuality, Similar to NYC, Snow, Snow Angels, Spring, Winter, Yearning, a feel good fic, hold hands, mention of Rose Jannah Maz Chewie Lando and Tai :), missing each other, polyamory relationship - minor characters, red shadow virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Rey is Ben's new neighbor and as the seasons pass by there is friendship, yearning, first kisses, and love.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa/Han Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	1. Winter ❄️

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday on the last day of Reylo Week 2020 but things happen *shrug*
> 
> So...This Four-Chapter Fic is based on the prompt from Day 7: Seasons
> 
> And since it's May 4th... May the 4th Be With You :) !!!!!

Rey looked across the street at one of New Republic City's smaller parks. It was dark, but she could barely make out tall snow-filled trees. She looked forward to visiting it, hopefully soon. Her gaze went to the falling snow. She looked up and watched the snow continue to fall. Before she got the remaining of her boxes from her car, she stuck out her tongue and felt the snow instantly turn into water. She grinned, always wanting to do that.

As Rey waited for the elevator door to open, she checked the time on her phone. It wasn't too late to order takeout, she thought. When the doors opened, Rey carried one box and moved the other with her foot. A few steps later, she heard a deep yet gentle voice behind her.

"Hey, can I help you with that box?"

Rey turned and saw a tall man with dark shoulder-length hair close the staircase door behind him. As he walked closer to her, she noticed he had a few beauty marks on his face, which she found cute like the caramel-like colored eyes staring at her. She realized she hadn't responded. "Oh--sure, thanks!"

The man easily carried her heavy box of books. "Where to?" He asked, his voice smooth as silk.

"The last door at the end of the hallway," she said as they walked together.

You're my new neighbor," the man remarked with half of a smile.

Rey looked at him and for an unknown reason, her heart jumped at that news. "Well, hi neighbor," she said with a smile. He chuckled, making her feel comfortable with him in an instant, and she didn't even know his name. "My name is Rey," she said as they reached her door. She put her box down.

He placed the box down next to hers. He extended his hand and said, "I'm Ben." They touched hands, each feeling something until she removed her hand to retrieve her key from her jeans pocket.

Ben leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Are you new to the city?"

Rey opened her door but stayed in the hallway. "Yes, just drove from Jakku."

Ben raised his brows. "Wow, must be a drastic change then."

"Yes. The snow--it's just surreal to experience." She shrugged.

Ben nodded. "I grew up loving seasonal weather. Some get over it once they experience it for a time, but not me." He gave her a wink.

Rey grinned as she said, "I can't wait to make a snow angel, see the spring flowers, go to the beach during summer, and..." She caught her breath before continuing, "Watch the leaves change color during fall."

"I hope you experience it all," he said and genuinely meant it. He moved his mouth as if wondering what to say next. "It was nice meeting you, Rey."

She loved the way he said her name. She found his voice to be soothing. "Same, Ben. Thanks for helping and see you around." She lifted her box and looked at Ben walking a few feet to his door. He put the key in and unlocked.

He looked back at her. "Definitely," he assured her with a smile before he walked inside.

Rey waited for his door to close before she sighed, smiling. She looked forward to getting to know him better.

The next evening, Christmas Eve, Rey didn't expect to get to know Ben so soon. They were in his car on their way to visit his family an hour away in the suburban town of Chandrila.

Rey looked out at the endless green trees and neighborhoods. She looked at Ben's profile, driving with ease. "Thank you for inviting me," she said over the lightly played rock music on the radio.

Ben didn't take his eyes off the road as he said, "Once you mentioned you were going to stay in your apartment for the holidays, I just—I don't know--wanted to make sure your first Christmas in the city is a memorable one." He smirked. "And with my family, it most likely will be."

Rey smiled and remembered earlier that morning, how they met again in the hallway before going down the elevator together. They had talked about holiday plans and Rey's lack of them. His invitation warmed something within her, where she didn't feel awkward accepting but felt excitement. She stretched her legs in front of her, glad to already be using the snow boots she recently purchased. "Who will be at dinner?" Rey asked.

"My parents, uncle, and a family friend I call, Aunt Amilyn."

"Sounds cozy," Rey said. She looked out her window again and admired the different homes with Christmas decorations and lights.

As Rey passed the plate of mashed potatoes to Ben's father, Han, who gave her a small smile in thanks, someone asked the question, "So, how long have you two been dating?"

Rey froze before looking to her right at Amilyn Holdo, the family friend, who asked the question. She was a lovely woman in a long and elegant periwinkle dress. She wore her auburn hair in a bob haircut. She was about to answer when—

"Our Ben has never brought anyone home for the holidays--You must be someone special," Ben's uncle Luke said as he winked at Rey.

Ben rolled his eyes and groaned. "I told mom earlier and guess she didn't repeat my message." He looked at his mom with a raised brow, and in return, she gave him a coy look and made sure her classic bun was in place before returning to her yams. "This is my neighbor, Rey," he said.

Amilyn clapped her hands. "They finally found a new tenant? Wonderful." She was sitting next to Rey and made a gesture with her hand to tell her a secret. "I thought that apartment would never get rented out with it being haunted and all."

"Oh, my god. For the last time, it's not haunted," Ben said in annoyance.

Rey's eyes widened. "Wait--really?" She looked at Amilyn in shock.

"No!" Ben exclaimed.

"Absolutely," Amilyn said with a nod.

Ben shook his head as he drank from his wine glass.

Leia chuckled. "Amilyn and I own an Interior Design Company and a month or so ago when we were redecorating Ben's apartment we checked the vacant one and—"

"It's not haunted," Ben interrupted. He looked across the table at Rey. "You have nothing to be—"

"I sensed something in there...Mmm," Amilyn said with a knowing expression. "Anyway, wait—How long have you two been dating again?"

"Oh my god," Ben whispered, making Leia smile. Han patted his son on the back and gave him the 'I know' look before returning to his plate of food, adjusting his brown leather jacket.

"We're just neighbors and recently met." She smiled. "Ben was kind enough to invite me here with you all." Rey looked around the dining room, decorated with white lights. The table was garnished with pine cones, green and red ribbons, and miniature faux wreaths around each plate of food at the center of the table.

"We're glad you joined us, Rey," Leia said with a gentle smile making Rey instantly feel more comfortable.

"I hope your family is not missing you," Luke said.

"Uncle Luke..." Ben started to say.

"No, it's okay." Rey nodded at Ben saying she was fine. He looked at her as if wanting to help her somehow. Rey continued, "My parents left me when I was barely a year old so I lived in a Jakku orphanage until I became an adult. For the past seven years, I was working at the only library in town until a position became available at the New Republic City Library." Rey ended with a shrug and took a sip of her wine.

Leia put her hand over her husband's and said, "I'm glad you're spending the holiday with us, Rey." She reached for her glass, raised it, and said, "Merry Christmas!"

Everyone raised their glass and repeated, "Merry Christmas!"

Rey looked at Ben and saw he was staring at her, almost like studying her. He lifted his glass towards her. She returned the gesture, keeping his stare and flashed him a smile. Rey was feeling good in the Solo house.

After dessert, Rey and Ben sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. A fire was crackling, keeping the house warm. Ben's uncle was playing holiday songs on the piano, on the other side of the spacious living room, near the front window. 

Rey was humming one of the songs being played on the piano as a painting of a beach, above the mantel, caught Rey's attention. The rolling waves looked so real--beautiful, she thought. "Who painted that?"

Ben looked up and moved his mouth around before he said, "Me."

"You're an artist?"

Ben tilted his head and sighed. "It's my hobby. I work in marketing but minored in Art. I paint here and there."

"I would love to see more. What do you usually paint?" She looked at Ben with interest. She noticed their knees almost touched. She didn't move her leg, not caring they were sitting so close she could smell his scent of vanilla and soap.

Ben leaned back into the couch. "Sceneries, usually."

"Sounds lovely," Rey said as she bent down to retrieve her glass of water and saw it was empty. "I'll be right back," she said. Ben nodded, watching her leave.

Rey turned the corner, and from a distance, saw Leia in the kitchen raising her index finger at Han. "Here's the last of the whipped cream." Han cleaned her finger then kissed it. Leia gave his chin a caress. She wore a regal blue dress that matched her ring, Rey noticed, with two blue stones. Rey thought she looked lovely.

"There's still a bit more," Amilyn said next to Leia.

"Ah, there it is." She raised her finger to Amilyn, who kept her eye on Leia as she licked her finger, just as Han did. She kept her mouth on Leia's finger for a few seconds before nibbling on her finger, which made Leia chuckle in return. Amilyn then licked her lips, keeping her eyes intently on Leia.

Rey, not wanting to intrude, backed up, and started to return to the living room. She hoped one day she would have such intimacy. She smiled as she thought of Ben. They just met but there was something about him that made her heart skip a beat and want to know more about him. She had never felt that way with anyone she dated in the past. 

She returned to the living room and saw Ben with his eyes closed. Rey stood in front of the Christmas tree. It was brightly decorated with lights and ornaments of red, silver, and gold colors. It was the most beautiful tree she had seen.

"Rey?" She turned at hearing Ben's silky voice. "You didn't get your water?"

"Nah, changed my mind." She sat next to Ben. "Your family is lovely."

Ben rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be nice. They can be too much sometimes."

Rey chuckled. "I had a great time."

"I'm glad." He looked over at the patio door and saw it stopped snowing. "Rey, come with me." He offered his hand and she took it instantly. They put on their scarves and jackets before he led her to the snow-filled backyard. Ben laid down on the snow, bringing Rey with him.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted to make a snow angel, right?" He leaned back and started to move his arms and legs.

Rey was touched he remembered. She smiled, moving a few inches away so they wouldn't bump each other. She rested her head on the snow and started to move her hands and legs. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, loving the feeling. She stopped and saw he had as well. He was staring at her with a pensive look. "This is something I won't forget, Ben," she said.

"Good. Merry Christmas, Rey." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled in return. She hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. 


	2. Spring 🌷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to get back to this fic. This chapter is certainly longer than I anticipated so hope you enjoy!

Ben sat on a bar stool in his parents' kitchen, working on his laptop. He stopped typing, raised his arms and stretched--instantly feeling less tense. He grabbed his warm cup of coffee from off the counter and finished it. He sighed as he looked ahead at the back yard. He grinned slowly, watching his dad flip burgers on the grill next to the gazebo. He saw him give a half-smile to his mom and Aunt Amilyn. The two were on an outdoor rattan sectional sofa. His mom was sat up with Amilyn's head on her lap, massaging her head lovingly. They were talking to each other until his father said something he couldn't hear. His mom nodded at him with a grin and said something which made his dad laugh. Ben looked away, glad they were all happy. He retrieved his phone from the counter and saw a new text from Rey. He smiled, not caring if anyone saw him. He started to text back, sighed happily, missing her.

Rey sat on a bistro chair next to her small round black patio table, on her balcony, facing Alderaan park. It was a lovely day to take a stroll through the park, see and smell the gardens full of blooming flowers if only she could, she thought. She stretched her legs in front of her, lifted them, and placed them on the other bistro chair where the sunlight instantly warmed her skin. She reached for her favorite mug filled with her freshly made strawberry and blueberry smoothie and took a sip. It tasted so refreshing she wiggled her dark blue colored toes she painted the previous night. She looked to her left and saw Ben's vacant balcony separated only by a glass divider. His linen love seat, patio table, and easel remained unmoved for almost two months. Her phone chimed with a new text message. She grabbed it and wrinkled her nose, reading Ben's text. She sighed--resting her head against her sliding door, missing him.

**More Than 3 Months Ago**

Between Christmas and New Year's Rey got her apartment settled before she started her job at the city library in early January. She purchased essential furniture: A bed frame and mattresses, a small couch, and bar stools for her surprising long kitchen counter. She didn't feel the need to buy a table for the dining area when she could fit four chairs at the counter. She instead used the dining space as a mini office, purchasing a blue shabby chic desk and matching chair. She didn't see anything to suggest her apartment was haunted unless she dismissed that one time the light in the kitchen randomly turned on in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep and ate cereal. Other than that, she was enjoying her new life in the city.

It was the morning after New Year's Day as Rey finished eating her fruit bowl when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and peeked through the peephole. Her heart leaped at seeing Ben. They had spent one morning out together for breakfast just a day after Christmas and since then were friendly if they ran into each other, waiting for the elevator. He even helped the people that moved in her furniture. She briefly saw him on New Year's Day when he came back from a party hosted by his friend, Tai. He had invited her and she wanted to say yes, but didn't--insisting she had other plans, but really, she saw the city's fireworks from her balcony and watched rerun episodes of a favorite show on her new television. At the time, she didn't want to move too fast in getting to know Ben as she recognized he was different from other guys she dated.

She opened the door revealing Ben with a worried expression. He said in a rush, "I wanted towarnyou that my momandAuntAmilyn are coming over."

Rey raised her brows, getting half of what he said. "What?"

"I'm sorry." He genuinely looked apologetic as he sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"Why?" Rey felt like she couldn't get any other words out since she was caught off guard.

Ben shrugged. "They unexpectedly came over for breakfast and now they're interested in decorating your apartment. I'm sorry."

"Oh!" Rey's eyes widened. She didn't know how to respond.

Ben pointed toward the inside of her apartment. "I tried to text you earlier--to warn you so you can leave or—"

Rey groaned, closing her eyes as she leaned into her door. "I forgot to plug it in last night."

"Ah." Ben crossed his arms.

At that second there was a new voice in the conversation: "Rey!" Leia said from behind Ben as she put an arm around her son's waist and squeezed him, making him groan slightly. "How are you this morning?" She asked with a bright smile. Amilyn also appeared, standing on the other side of Ben looking inside her apartment with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Great, thank you, Mrs. Solo." Rey saw Ben look gigantic next to his mom. It made her grin.

"No need for formalities." Leia walked towards Rey, quickly hugging her as did Amilyn, who followed behind. "Call me, Leia," she said, walking in the living room looking around at the nearly empty room.

Rey shrugged at Ben, who was still in the hallway. She gestured with her head for him to come inside. He mouthed I'm sorry as he walked by her. She nodded, giving him a small smile.

Leia walked a few steps into the kitchen as she said, "We just wanted to pop by and..."

"See if we can help you decorate your place. Ben mentioned you start work soon," Amilyn said as she gave Rey a wink.

"It would be a gift from us to you," Leia said.

Ben rolled his eyes, looking agitated. "Mom..." He interrupted or tried to.

Leia walked back to Rey and gently squeezed her arm. "We're just grateful that Ben has a neighbor like you and someone who can be—"

"Mom, stop," Ben said in annoyance. He was standing on the other side of Rey with his arms crossed.

It was as if Leia didn't hear him as she continued to say, "You remember at Christmas when he looked happy singing carols while Luke played the piano? Ami, when has that ever happened?"

"Never!" Amilyn yelled from the kitchen. Ben scoffed.

Rey chuckled and crossed her arms, bumping her elbow with his. Ben sighed. "Did I mention I was sorry about this?" He asked, his dark eyes looking into hers. She saw the intensity in his look and she could tell he was distraught over this. 

She put her hand over his arm. He wore a dark sweatshirt, but she felt the strength of his arm--the muscle which made her take a breath in before she reassured him, "It's okay, Ben."

"I know what we're going to do." Leia walked outside to the balcony. She turned and said in a matter of fact tone, "Rey, give us until this early evening and we'll have everything ready."

"We'll be done by five," Amilyn estimated as she walked towards Leia with her iPad in hand, typing.

Rey looked at Ben with a look of disbelief. "Are they serious?" she whispered.

"Always," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Go see a movie or dine at Maz's restaurant. She added a few new meals on the menu," Leia said as she retrieved her phone from her purse and started to type away.

"The garlic parmesan pasta is divine," Amilyn said, not looking up from her iPad as she made the chef's kiss gesture.

Ben's phone rang, surprising them both. He retrieved it from his jeans pocket, looked at it, and grimaced. He looked back at Rey. "It's someone from work—I have to take this." He looked back at his mom and Amilyn and shook his head. "As I said, they're too much," He looked uneasy as he placed his hand on her arm before walking away.

Rey felt the warmth from his touch as she saw him walk to the hallway talking about the design of a website. She looked back at his mom and aunt on the balcony and walked with determination to them. "Leia, I'm so appreciative but I don't have the money to pay you back. I just got some furniture that I know will work for me so..." She gave them a reassuring smile.

Leia looked up from her phone and put it back into her purse. She walked just two steps to reach Rey and took her hands in hers. "I promise we will keep your furniture in place. We just want to help and maybe one day you can pay back the favor to someone else." Rey felt trust as she stared in her soft brown eyes that resembled her son's. Leia smiled which made Rey smile in return.

"And we're good at this." Amilyn boasted as she continued to type on her iPad.

Leia still held Rey's hands as she said, "I'm sorry if we inconvenienced you, Rey, and we understand if you want us to leave."

Other than Ben helping her when she first moved and even inviting her to spend Christmas with his family when she didn't have anyone, she had never had someone help her just because. She realized the genuine kindness in this family ran strong. With a smile, she said, "I look forward to seeing what you two do."

After Rey and Ben browsed a bookstore, took a stroll in the freezing outdoors through the snow-filled park, and had lunch at Maz's restaurant, Rey saw as promised the newly added décor work with all her furniture. A dark wood coffee table was placed in front of her dark couch. A floor lamp and an end table were alongside one side of the couch. There were mirrors placed in each room. Different scenery and floral prints were hung on the walls. An end table with a lamp was placed in her bedroom. A blender, pots and pans, and a spice rack were added to her kitchen.

Out on the balcony, there was a black bistro table and two chairs on the patio along with an umbrella. Succulents, ficus plants, geraniums, and orchids were placed all around her apartment. She touched the petal of one orchid and felt it was indeed real and not fake. She hadn't nurtured many plants before but was ready to take care of them. They made the apartment livelier, Rey thought. That evening she made everyone dinner filled with bruschetta and mac n cheese with veggies. Rey found herself getting more attached to Ben and his family and was starting to feel like she was where she was supposed to be--she held on to that feeling.

Soon enough, Rey got in the rhythm of her apartment, neighborhood, and her new job position. At work, she instantly clicked with two of her co-workers: Rose and Jannah. At the apartment, she and Ben had lunch every weekend after a busy work week, either at hers or his place. The more she talked to Ben, the more she was feeling something for him.

During their lunch before Valentine's day, Ben made a sausage, cheese, and spinach quiche. Rey took a bite and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Does that mean it's good?" Ben asked and grinned.

"Fuck yes," Rey laughed, covering her mouth. "Sorry."

Ben laughed. "Glad you like it." He took a bite and nodded at her. "Yeah, there's not going to be any leftovers."

Rey already took a second slice from the dish. She raised her fork and said, "Correct." She looked at the easel on his balcony. With her fork, she pointed at it. "Are you working on new art?"

Ben nodded. "It's of the park," he said, modestly. He immediately went back to eating.

Rey gave him a sly grin. "When do you think I will be able to see this new art piece by artist, Ben Solo," she said with a smile.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe...never," he said, raising a brow.

"Oh, come on!"

He shrugged. "Probably by next weekend. I'll bring it over to your apartment."

"Yes!" Rey said with excitement.

Ben looked at Rey and thought she looked genuinely happy to see his art. He looked away and took another bite of quiche. He then realized next weekend was Valentine's Day and he had been wanting to ask Rey on a proper date. Perhaps—his cell rang just then. He looked at it and put it back down. "It's Amilyn," he said.

"Oh! How is she?" Rey asked then drank orange juice from one of Ben's expensive-looking crystal goblet.

Ben shrugged. "Fine, I guess. She and my mom are always busy so—" The phone rang again. "Ok, I better get this."

Rey nodded.

Ben answered, "Hey, Au--What?" Ben's brows furrowed. "When? ... Which hospital? ... Okay, I'm leaving right now...umm..." He moved his mouth one side then the other. "Did you see him? ... Okay, yeah, bye." He put down his phone and stared at his plate of half-eaten quiche.

"What happened?"

At the sound of his name he looked at Rey and said as if confused, "My dad was by himself ...in a plane accident. He needs surgery and I need to go to the hospital." He stood up and walked down the hallway to his room. He came back less than a minute later and looked around the living room. "My keys--I don't know where they are."

Rey looked behind her at the hook near his front door where his keys were. She walked, grabbed them, and gave them to Ben.

He looked surprised as he held the keys in his hand. "Right." He looked around the room again and said, "Umm...my phone." He grabbed his wallet from the pocket of his dark jeans and looked puzzled. "Not my phone." He put his wallet back in his pocket.

Rey looked at his phone, left on the counter. She grabbed the phone and gave it to him. He looked confused as he said, "Thank you."

"Ben, you're in shock. Let me drive you to the hospital."

Ben raised his brows. "You'll drive me?" He looked genuinely surprised, again.

"Of course." She gently put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand then his eyes searched her face as if trying to find something. Rey tried to give him an encouraging smile as she walked with him towards the front door, locking it behind them.

As Rey drove to the hospital she made it a habit to check on Ben during red lights. His eyes were always closed--his jaw was clenched.

When they got to the hospital waiting room, Leia held onto her son as Ben had his arms around her. Rey heard him whisper to his mom, "He'll be fine—He always is." Rey smiled, touched seeing Ben so affectionate with his family.

Later that evening as Rey and Ben were back at the apartments she opened the door to hers. She looked to her left and saw Ben still standing in front of his door. "Ben?"

He looked at her with an almost worried expression. He walked a couple of steps to her. "I'm thinking of packing a bag of clothes and staying with my parents for a while--just until he's out of the hospital and recuperates at home. I don't know-- maybe if I was there more it would help." He shrugged.

Rey stepped closer to Ben where there were less than a few inches between them. "What can I do?"

Ben half-smiled. "You've done so much already—driving me to the hospital when I couldn't get myself together. You being there--it helped... thanks, Rey."

"Even though the timing was not ideal it was nice to meet your dad's friends, Chewie and Lando. They told so many stories when you were younger." She wrinkled her nose in mischief.

Ben looked like he was turning red in embarrassment. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, yeah, like what?" He shook his head. "Never mind."

Rey chuckled. "Anyway, if you need anything, please let me know." She realized they were close--very close. She leaned forward just a tad. The hallway lighting was dim as if it was going to go out any minute.

Ben looked down at her hands. Slowly he touched her fingertips with his. "Rey, earlier I wanted...um..."

Rey looked down at their hands touching. His touch felt warm--she wanted more. She held his hand, stroking his skin with her thumb. She looked up and met his dark eyes. "Yes?"

Their faces were close enough where Ben could smell her strawberry shampoo. He felt her soothing caress on his hand and wanted to ask her out for Valentine's Day but he refrained. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling it wasn't the right time. If he left now he wouldn't be back for a while, and-- He cleared his throat and didn't let go of her touch as he said, "Let's keep in touch, okay?"

Rey felt that he was going to say something different but nodded, interlocking her fingers with his, and said, "Absolutely."

Texts and phone calls were how Rey and Ben communicated the next few weeks as Valentine's Day came and went. Han was out of the hospital and back in the comfort of his own home, in bed most of the day, with a cast on one leg and one arm. Rey could tell Ben was relieved that his father was almost back to himself just in the more at ease tone of his messages to her. She planned to visit Chandrila during an upcoming weekend but soon enough that became just a wish.

As March rolled in, whispers about the Red Shadow Virus became louder and louder, world-wide. Everywhere, including the city, many were severely sick and some died. It became a tragic pandemic that resembled the Blue Shadow Virus that occurred less than a century ago. A stay-at-home order was enforced, keeping people home except going out for the essentials. Ben continued to stay with his family at home while Rey stayed in her apartment on her own. Instead of talking a few times a week their conversations were daily.

"I'm glad your father is feeling better," Rey said as she made dinner in her kitchen. She had her cell phone on speaker.

"That's the only good news right now. He can be grouchy sometimes but I think he's relieved I'm home—Mom too." He sighed. "It's a tragedy what's going on."

"It's heartbreaking—watching the news and listening to the loved ones of those that have passed away..." Rey felt her eyes moisten remembering what she saw on the news just an hour earlier. "How's your mom?"

"She's been redecorating half of the house and making sure my dad is healing well. She's keeping busy, as always. How are you holding up?"

Rey stirred vegetables that were sizzling in the pan. "I went shopping earlier this morning so I'm good on groceries for a while and I'm able to work remotely, for now."

"Same here."

"Yeah and a couple of days a week, Jannah, Rose, and I have been making food deliveries to first responders."

Ben smiled, knowing Rey is someone that wants to help any way she can. He admired that about her. "That's great. Rey, I—" He stopped talking.

Rey furrowed her brows. "Ben? You there?"

"Yeah... What I wanted to say was that I'm going to miss seeing you these next few weeks." He gulped.

Rey smiled, glad he felt the same as her. "I feel the same."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm." Rey took a breath before she admitted, "I miss seeing you every morning, taking the elevator together, and having our weekly lunch—it's something I look forward to."

She didn't hear him for a few seconds and feared she might have said too much but she then heard him say, "Ditto." Rey grinned.

**Present – Early Afternoon**

Ben was in his car arriving back to his parents' home after making a grocery run and other errands for his parents. He turned off his car and saw the garage door close behind him. He took off his mask, got out of the car, and started to bring groceries to the kitchen, cleaning the fruit and vegetables, before putting them in the fridge. He looked outside at the gazebo. It was quiet but he knew his parents and Aunt Amilyn was home. He shook his head and retrieved more groceries from his car.

Minutes later, he went upstairs to check on his parents to see if there was anything they needed before he took a shower, worked on his laptop, and perhaps text Rey. At that thought, he grinned and opened his parents' bedroom door. "I'm back, do you need anything else?" He asked before his eyes enlarged at what he saw before him. I should have knocked, he thought.

"You know there's something I didn’t know about my family."

Rey was lying on her bed wearing comfy pajamas as she looked up at the ceiling. She had Ben on speakerphone next to her on a pillow. She leaned on her right side and said, "What?"

Ben was in his room, sitting up on his bed, his feet on the ground. He was holding his phone at his ear. "My parents are like a couple with Amilyn."

Rey smiled. "You didn’t know?"

Ben gasped. "Wait--you knew?!"

"I did see some sort of intimacy between them in the kitchen at Christmas. I thought you knew."

"I found out earlier today after coming back from the market. I went to check in on them in their room and saw my dad asleep without his shirt on one side of the bed and the other side... My mom and Amilyn—" He gulped before he continued, "Um—They were making out, hands everywhere, and they were unclothed, the duvet at their feet and--I ran--feeling like an idiot." He sighed, covering his eyes with his arm.

Rey laughed. "Oh my god, did you at least talk afterward?"

"Yeah. I know it's their business but I wished they would have told me a long time ago so I could have been happy for them starting back then instead of now." He sighed. "I'm probably not making sense."

"You are--When I saw them together it looked like all three were in a happy relationship."

"I learned it's been going on since my mom and Amilyn met in college and then my mom met my dad and--Well, they're happy together and so am I. Aunt Amilyn always felt like family since I was a kid so I'm glad they can be comfortable together in front of me instead of feeling like have had to hide it." He remembered earlier that evening as his dad was at the bbq grilling burgers and his mom and Amilyn were in the gazebo, how content they all looked together. He smiled, wishing he had more memories like that. 

Rey stretched her legs before curling near the phone. "Why didn't they tell you back then?"

"My mom didn't think I would understand but at thirty-two years old, I'm glad they can trust me," he scoffed.

"You're thirty-two?" Rey asked.

"Yes, why? Too old for you?" He then stopped talking as if he said more than he meant to.

"Ben?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're the perfect age for me and I don’t know about you but I miss you." She wrinkled her nose and raised her brows, feeling a rush of relief in telling him her true feelings.

Without a pause, he said, "I miss you too, Rey." He sighed. "Wow, I can't believe we've been waiting this long to tell each other that."

"I know," Rey said. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

She felt bold when she asked, "What do you miss about me?" She didn't realize but she held her breath waiting for him to answer.

Ben chuckled. "That's easy--Your smile whenever we see each other and when you wear your hair in that unique triple bun hairstyle and I miss talking to you face to face."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Once this stay-at-home order is lifted, I want to take you on an official first date."

"I want that too, badly."

Another month went by as Rey was at her desk on her laptop corresponding with Rose concerning work when she heard Ben's door open. She immediately ended her chat on teams and closed her laptop.

She stepped outside to her balcony and saw the sun just start to set. She turned to her left and finally saw _him_. He took off his dark mask and placed it on the patio table. It had been three months since she last saw him. She felt such emotion in seeing him. "Ben!" She walked to the glass divider.

Ben turned her way, smiled, and walked to his side of the glass divider. "It's so good to see you, Rey," he said. He looked at her face, her hazel eyes, her lips, her hair which had grown longer. "You grew your hair out," he remarked.

Rey ran her fingers through her brown hair. She nodded. "Thought it was time."

"Looks nice." He gulped, moving his mouth one way then the other.

"You look nice too." She licked her bottom lip, seeing his hair tied in a tiny ponytail; it looked different and she was intrigued. He was dressed in dark pants and a dark gray sweater that fitted him just right. He had a couple of days of scruff on his face and with it, he looked very handsome. "It's a surprise seeing you here."

Ben nodded. "My dad is feeling back to normal and--I just wanted to give them their privacy." He shrugged as he next said, "I wanted to get back to my art and—you. Even as we're separated by this glass, I just want to be near you."

He lifted his hand and placed it on the glass. Rey raised her hand and placed it opposite his. "Same," she said. They stared at each other making sure not to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
